Darkness Falls
by superncisfan039
Summary: The fifth of the Parker Series. Thanksgiving is upon the team, but tension is high. As Parsons works a new plan, the team faces tough issues as Ari settles in with the team. Will he stay or leave as Christina chose Callen?
1. Chapter 1

Christina curled up next to Callen. It was Thanksgiving Day. It had been a few weeks since Ari joined NCIS. He didn't look at her anymore. She had given back everything besides the jacket. He refused to let her give it to him. Christina stroked Callen's cheek. She had made a good decision. She thought about work. They still didn't have anything new on Parsons. They didn't have enough to arrest him. Callen turned towards her. His lips pressed against Christina. Yes, she had made a good decision. She loved Callen more than anything.

Tony woke up. He was never the biggest fan of family holidays, but that didn't matter. He had Ziva now. He had what he wanted. She was so beautiful sleeping in the morning light that barely broke through into the room. Her dark hair lay in their waves across the pillow. Why had he waited so long for this?

Parsons knew that he had to act. He had heard word that it was Ari who had foiled his plans. How could he be alive? How could this be happening? He sent a text to Viv. He would give Christina the day to enjoy herself. Tomorrow he would make sure she was taken care of, as well as Ari. This was going to work, even if he had to personally make sure of it.

Gibbs woke up in his basement. He took a swig of coffee. It was cold. Gibbs stretched. He could grab some more coffee on his way to Christina's new place. She had just started moving in the past weekend. Things really were changing. He still hated Ari on his team, and missed having Ziva around. He wished she hadn't left. He was the only one besides Tony who knew why she left. Christina and the others hadn't asked as of yet. He grabbed his sweatshirt and got ready to leave.

Christina finally dragged herself out of bed. She had to start getting ready for the afternoon. Everyone was coming over. It was the first time the team would see her new place, a three bedroom home on the outskirts of DC. She stretched, being stiff sleeping curled up all night. Callen went to get a shower. Needing to hear something, she turned on her iHome. Music was a big part of her life. She loved that her new home came with a piano. She was teaching Tali, her daughter, almost eight years old now, how to play. She was living her life on a fast track as of lately. She had been promoted to her father's team with NCIS, fallen in love again, was reunited with her child's father, and was expecting a new little life. Christina had a lot to be thankful about.

She started to brew a pot of coffee, needing something to wake up. Coming across a song from a singer she was starting to like, she turned up the music in the kitchen. Tali was at her father's apartment, but would be coming over early to get ready. This was the first Thanksgiving in the longest time that she would have her family together. It had grown over the past few months, but she loved it. She started thinking about what to wear.

Ziva awoke next to her lover. She missed life with NCIS, but the man next to her was worth giving up solving cases. Today would be the first time she'd see the rest of the team since she resigned. She didn't know if she was up for it, but she knew it had to happen at one point. She crawled out of bed.

Callen joined Christina downstairs. He was still half asleep so he grabbed a cup of coffee. Christina was sitting on the piano bench, her fingers just resting on the keys. "If you want to play then just play," Callen said, taking a seat next to her. He loved her voice when she sang. It was like the world disappeared and she was the only person living. Christina laughed and leaned against him.

"It's not always so easy to find the song, G. Happy Turkey Day," Christina joked. Callen kissed her hair, sweet and soft crimson curls.

"Happy Thanksgiving," Callen said quietly. "I love you." Christina began to play something from Les Mis. Callen knew she once played the role of Eponine back in high school. He relaxed as she sang song after song, the hour fading into nothing but timelessness.

Ari watched as Tali ate her breakfast. His heart still ached for Christina. He loved her, and then lost her. He still had his daughter though. That was better than nothing. At least Christina had invited him to dinner. He had declined though, just wanting to be alone. He also didn't need more time with Gibbs, a man who still hated him. He deserved the hatred though. He couldn't deny that in the slightest. He just had to figure out how to move on.

Dressed and ready, Christina collapsed onto her bed. It was only 11 in the morning. She had a half an hour before Ari dropped Tali off. She grasped the blankets. Callen had gone for a run, leaving her alone for a bit. She went back down to the piano. Playing music was something that just was a part of her. To the day, no one knew why she was like that. Music wasn't the biggest thing in the family. She kept on playing, in a complete Les Mis mood. It was her favorite memory of her high school years.

Eponine had been a major outlet for her. Christina finally put her hands on her lap. The door opened. She turned around, taken out of her thoughts. Callen was walking into the kitchen. "Did you have a good run?" Christina asked. She played with her hair as she stood.

"Yeah, it was a good run. I enjoyed it. How was your playing?" Callen called from the kitchen. Christina walked in, wrapping her arms around his waist. Then a knock on the door interrupted the moment.

"That'd be Ari. It was good. I needed to play," Christina said. She went to open the door. "Hey there, Ari," Christina said with a sigh. "Hey Tali, how was it?" Her daughter smiled and walked inside.

"She was good. I will see you on Monday," Ari said, turning to leave.

"You don't have to go, Ari," Christina pleaded. She felt bad for him, but she had to look at herself first. It was her fault he was hurting. She had thrown it all away. What for? She had thrown it all away for the man now standing behind her. "Please just stay for a few minutes at least."

"Please stay for a few minutes, Abba?" Tali asked. Ari turned back around.

"I suppose I could stay. You must be Callen. It is good to meet you," Ari caved. Callen shook Ari's hand.

"It's good to meet you too, Ari. I've heard a lot about you," Callen said with courtesy and a smile. Christina could feel the tension.

"Tali, go get your dress on, okay?" Christina asked her daughter, sparing her the strain she didn't need to be a part of. Tali ran off upstairs to her new room. "Ari, thanks for at least staying for a moment."

"It is for Tali's sake that I stay," Ari said shortly. Christina sighed.

"It doesn't have to be this way, Ari," Christina said slowly. Callen placed a hand on her back.

"I believe it does, Christina."

"I'm sure we can work things out," Callen pleaded. "I'm sure that there's a way to get past all this." Ari sighed.

"I will be leaving now. Tell Tali I said goodbye," Ari said, avoiding any argument. Christina wished she could find the words to say. He was long gone though. There wasn't any turning back. Christina saw that now. Christina watched helplessly as Ari walked away.


	2. Chapter 2: Game Change

Gibbs pulled up early to Christina's. He leaned back, thinking of all the Thanksgivings he used to go just to see her. She had grown up now. Shannon would be so proud of her. Gibbs wished she was there. Gibbs took a sip of his coffee. He missed her so much. There was still a whole in his heart. She didn't need to die, nor did Kelly. He watched as Ari stormed out. Gibbs knew Tali had stayed with Ari the night before. Gibbs went to go see Christina, hearing Ari's car back away. Things were just not right. Gibbs knew that.

"What's up with Ari?" Gibbs asked as soon as he walked through the door. Christina shook her head, wearing a skirt, leggings, and a sweater. Callen stood next to her.

"It's nothing, Dad," Christina said. Tali walked into the room. "Excuse me for a second." Christina led Tali out of the room. Gibbs turned to Callen.

"It's really nothing, Gibbs. Don't worry. Ari's just in a mood," Callen explained.

"He's still having trouble then?" Gibbs asked. He knew it hurt both Ari and Christina when Christina had to make a choice between Callen and Ari. No one talked about it at work. Gibbs hadn't had a chance to talk things through with Christina. He was waiting for the right time.

Christina sat playing with her daughter's hair. She was almost glad that Ari had left. She knew the tension was only going to get worse. So many thoughts just flowed through her mind. She held her daughter tight in her arms. "Abba had to go," Christina whispered in Tali's ear.

"Why?" the sweet child asked, her eyes full of innocent wonder.

"He just had to go. He told me to tell you goodbye though," Christina explained. Her heart ached. What had she done? Why couldn't he have just died? Things would have been better that way. Christina wouldn't have had to make that choice. She wouldn't be in this position.

Parsons met Ari in front of Ari's apartment. "You should not be here, Richard," Ari warned. Parsons just laughed. "What do you want?"

"I want your help. You've denied me before, but I know you. This would be a wise investment. Please just consider my offer," Parsons explained. "I need your help and I know you want her out of the picture."

"Why should I join you?" Ari questioned.

"I can give you what you want. Just trust me," Parsons assured.

"I pull the trigger?" Parsons smiled.

"Yes, you can Ari. I'd only let you," Parsons agreed. Ari smiled too.

"Then I believe I can be of help," Ari finally caved. Parsons now had his mole. This was going to work well.

"We are going to be late Tony!" Ziva called from the bathroom as she pulled her pants on. Her hair was still wet from her shower. Where was her phone? She grabbed some mascara and lip stick and shoved them into a pocket. Things were not going as she wanted.

"I know Ziva!" Tony called from the bedroom. Ziva sighed. She ran a comb through her hair. "Have you seen my belt?"

"No, I have not Tony. Have you seen my phone?" Ziva called back. She started looking around for the belt.

"I don't know. Did you leave it in the kitchen?" Ziva looked up. Maybe she had.

"Perhaps I did. I cannot find your belt, Tony. Did you check under the bed?" Ziva agreed. She heard some rustling in the other room. She started walking out into the bedroom. Tony stood there, his jeans falling, his belt in hand.

"Thanks," he said quietly. Ziva went with a shake of her head to go find her phone.

Christina fumbled in the kitchen. She wasn't the best at cooking, but at least she wouldn't have to deal with the turkey. She didn't eat meat, and would probably fail at trying to cook it. She leaned against the fridge, her head spinning. She went to grab something to help. Her father worked with the turkey. Christina looked out back to see Callen and Tali playing with a Frisbee. Someone knocked on the door.

"Hey Christina," McGee said as he stood in the doorway. Christina moved away to let her coworker in. "Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving, and thanks for coming," Christina welcomed. "Tony and Ziva should be here soon."

"That'll be good. Um, where should I put this?" McGee asked, pointing to the bowl of corn in his hand.

"Oh, just take it to the kitchen D- Gibbs will find room for it," Christina said. It was weird to not always know when to call her father "Dad" or "Gibbs." There was a lot she still had to get used to, including that little extra heartbeat she felt.

Ari just stared at the gun on his table. He was going to use it. He had to. He made the choice. Now he had to go through with it. At least he'd have some time to prepare. This was not going to be easy. He looked at the picture next to the gun. Was he ready to turn time back? Was he ready to find his old self and throw away the game once and for all? He had to quit the game. He would always be that demon, that monster. He would always be that killer within. That was who he was. That was what he had to do.

**A/N: Finally! This chapter was hard to write! I really had to think through what I wanted. This is only going to get more intense. Keep on reading. What will happen with Ari? What plan does Parsons have? **


	3. Chapter 3: Belonging

Ziva and Tony finally pulled up to Christina's house. It had taken another ten minutes until they finally got out of the door. Ziva got out of the car first. It was time to meet her friends again. She didn't know if she was ready for it or not, but there wasn't much choice. She had to face things as they were. She couldn't keep hiding, not like this. Tony walked behind her, tension in the air. It was now or never. Ziva knocked on the door. "Hey Ziva, hey Tony, good to see you made it," Callen welcomed. "Come on in." Ziva walked in first. The house was nice. Christina walked into the room, chatting away with McGee.

"Ziva!" McGee called with a smile. "Hey, what's up? How've you been?" Ziva just smiled.

"I have been well. I will admit, though, I've been bored," Ziva answered with a laugh. Gibbs walked into the room. Ziva's heart dropped. She felt as though she had betrayed him twice over. She hadn't actually killed her brother, and then she left the team. That choice had been worth it at least. Her hand searched for Tony's hand.

"Why'd you leave?" Christina asked. Ziva swallowed hard. It was time to just let it all known. She looked Tony with a sigh. "Rule 12?" Christina questioned, understanding things. She had fallen in love with coworkers before. Ziva knew that. She nodded.

"Wait," McGee said, "you two are together?" he questioned. Tony sighed.

"Yeah, we are, McGee," Tony explained. "We have been for about a month now." McGee slowly nodded.

"I'm not going to say I'm surprised. I'm happy for you," Christina said with a smile. She leaned against Callen. It slightly pained her to see Christina not with Ari, but she understood the decision. Callen and Christina had so much going for them to just turn on. "Come on, let's get something to drink the kitchen." She was so happy, but Ziva could see the tiredness in her eyes.

Ari went for a walk. He was questioning his choice and it hadn't even been an hour. He played with a lighter in his hand. It was Thanksgiving, another lonely day to mock Ari. What family did he have? His mother was dead, and so was the worthless excuse of a father he had to live with. His younger sister had been killed, and he couldn't face Ziva. He couldn't go because he couldn't face Gibbs and Christina. He had lost it all. Why couldn't he just take the real bullet? It would have been better that way. He wouldn't be hurting. He wouldn't be so upset, so sad, so distant. He had a good job, but it was just irony. It was just a sad story.

He threw the lighter. Anger boiled threw his veins. He had lost everything twice now. He turned to go back home. The chilly afternoon surrounded him. Why was he still walking? Why did he still have life in him? He had killed so many people, their faces a haunting nightmare in the back of his mind. After this, after it all ended, he was going to turn the gun. What was there? Pain and sadness were all he knew. It was all he had left.

Christina smiled. The people she had grown closest to sat around her. Tali sat to her left and Callen to the right. Gibbs sat across from her. Everyone was laughing at Tony being Tony. This was becoming a great Thanksgiving. That was something Christina couldn't remember having. She took a sip of apple cider and listened to the conversation. Ari was still in the back of her mind. Was he okay? She was sure he was okay. It was his choice, his idea. Christina tried to get Ari to stay. He just didn't want to. She listened to Tony go through another story of his life at college.

Ari watched as the minutes tick by. He had to wait until morning, and it wasn't quite yet evening. Time was going so slowly. He took another sip of wine. The gun still lay on the table, the picture next to it. Time was enemy now. Still, perhaps it was what he needed. Perhaps he needed the time to think through things. Was he still capable of doing this? It had been years. The last kill he did was the man in the warehouse. He picked up the gun. There wasn't another choice, was there? He leaned back in his chair. He needed to distract himself for a while. Maybe it would make time pass.

Christina sat playing on the piano as the sun went down. Dinner had been wonderful, and dessert would be in another hour. Ziva and Tony sat next to each other on the couch next to Callen, Gibbs relaxing in the chair, McGee in the other chair. Tali sat on the floor. Christina couldn't remember the last time Christina had been able to just enjoy company like this. She began to sing and everything seemed to stop. Time paused itself in the moment, and life became a faint reality that faded with the shadows of dreams and memories in the making. The notes filled Christina with a peace that she knew no one could ever take away. This was the family she loved, the place she belonged. Still, would it all stay in balance? Christina didn't know, nor could she even guess.


	4. Chapter 4: The Fallout

Callen woke up first. He had a lot on his mind. Someone was still leaving flowers on his sister's grave, and it tormented him not knowing who left them. He tried to keep things away from Christina. She had enough on her mind as it was. He stroked her hair. She was beautiful just sleeping there. He loved her more than he could ever say. He would give anything for her. He felt her phone vibrate on the nightstand and knew what it meant. He shook her a bit. "Your phone's ringing," Callen said sorrowfully. She pulled herself up with a groan.

"Hello?" she answered. "Ok, ok, just calm down. Let me get dressed and I'll be there." Christina fell back down onto the bed. "Ari may have a lead on Parsons. I have to go," Christina explained. She curled up next to Callen, resting her head on his chest. "I'll try and be quick. It may just be nothing. I'll see you later." She got up to get dressed.

"Be safe," Callen called as she began to walk out of the room. He had a bad feeling about things. He just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. She gave him a thumb's up as she left, grabbing and holstering her gun. Then she just walked away.

Christina pulled up to the warehouse. Something told her to turn back. She just couldn't though. She wanted so badly to finish the whole Parsons thing. Still, why would Ari call her over Gibbs when Gibbs had more of a reason to get rid of Parsons? She couldn't figure it out. She paused. Was this the right thing to do? She didn't know. Her heart was racing. She didn't know why.

Ari waited with Viv. "I'll leave before she comes in. I'm sure you'll want some time alone," Viv offered. Ari nodded slowly, making sure his gun was loaded. Could he go through with this? He had no choice. It was all or nothing.

"Please just get here. I don't know what Ari's up to, but something tells me it's no good," Christina pleaded with her father. She needed to know he'd be there. It was only for the better.

"Okay Christina, I will. It'll take a bit of time to get out there from the house though," Gibbs finally caved. Christina sighed.

"I'll try and buy some time. I have to go. I'll be safe until you can get here," Christina said. She heard her father laugh.

"You'd better be, kid," he joked. Christina hung up and went to enter the warehouse.

Ari watched as Viv left. Everything was ready. He just had to wait for the guest of honor. He could do this. He knew he could. He took a deep breath. He had no other choice. She had to go, and he had to be the one to do the deed. It was just how it had to be. He heard Christina's footsteps. He couldn't let her get to him. This had to be done.

Christina saw Ari with a gun in his hand and knew she made a mistake coming. It was all coming to this. She loaded her own weapon. She knew what he was there to do. She had to stop him. "It doesn't have to be this way, Ari," she told him. "We can talk things through."

"No, Christina, you do not understand. This is how it has to be. I have wanted this since that night when you threw this away and I was glad when I was asked to do it," Ari explained. "Richard Parsons had tried for years to get me. I couldn't say no."

"What about Tali?" Christina asked calmly. "You'll never get away with this and then what will happen to her? Did you really think this through?" She slowly walked towards Ari.

"I have. Ziva loves Tali. She will take care of her if I asked," Ari answered.

"What about my dad? You think you couldn't?" she questioned, hoping to get more time.

"I don't trust him," Ari said shortly.

"He's a good man, Ari, better than any. You know that. You aren't killing one person here, Ari. You're killing two. I'm pregnant with Callen's kid. Can you really do this?" Christina said. Besides her own family, Ari was the first person to know. Maybe it would be enough to save her life.

"I think I still could. You do not know what I am capable of," Ari laughed. He was a cold blooded man. Christina now saw he hadn't changed a bit.

"I thought you'd changed, Ari. I thought you were a better man. You're nothing but a worthless shell," Christina spat. Something must have gotten to him. He looked at the ground. "You are just a lonesome, cold blooded man. I did make the right choice after all. At least I can call Callen a man," she continued. This may just work.

"I may be a monster, but at least I don't give up, Christina. I do not turn my back on everything," Ari said back.

"Just stop now, Ari. Stop while you can. I loved you, but you never proved worth anything to me. You walked away for eight years of my life, your daughter's life! I moved on Ari and I hate you so much," Christina told the man she once trusted. Every last word stung her, but every last word was true. "I hate you for walking out on me when I would have needed you so badly. I hate you for betraying me, for killing innocent people just to prove some stupid point. Ari, I hate you for ruining my life again. I'm just glad I had people to help me."

"You cannot really mean that," Ari denied. Christina had begun to cry.

"I mean it Ari. I mean every last word. I mean it when I say you are the worst thing to ever happen to me," Christina said. "I never should have said yes. I never should have let you into my heart. I was so stupid back then, but I'm not now and I'm not afraid of pulling this trigger."

"Think of this, Christina. Think of what you are saying. Is this the last words you want to say?" Ari questioned as he raised his gun. Then a shot went off.

**A/N: This was a very, very interesting chapter to write. I thought this over for a long time. I'm sorry if I'm not as quick as I usually am with posting, but I'm hitting writer's block over and over again. This story will mark the end of a "season" of this, but the next story may come quickly. Also, I plan on writing a fun NCIS: LA series to follow Callen. I'll have that up whenever I get to it. I'm not as used to NCIS: LA as a show, so I'd like to watch it a bit to really just get a feel before I start writing. Hope you're enjoying. Keep leaving reviews. As to how Ari is still alive, that question will be answered in a later story in the prequel series, which is where really most of my writer's block is. Thanks for reading the final chapter should be up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5: Working Out

Christina watched as Ari fell backwards. She saw the blood through her tears. It all seemed so unreal. She crumbled in shock as she heard footsteps rushing in. There was another shot, but not at her. Gibbs ran to her side. "I killed him, Dad. I killed him," she whispered. It was all setting in now. She felt her father hold her there on the ground.

"It's okay, Christina. Just hold on," Gibbs assured her. "It's all over."

"I killed Ari. I killed the father of my kid," she kept saying. She heard someone else rush in.

"What's going on? What-?" she heard Tony say. It was all so distant. She began to shake.

"He- he was going to kill me," Christina whispered. "He was going to shoot me. He was working with Parsons." She looked up. "Parsons sent him to kill me."

"It's going to be okay. Christina, tell me what happened," Gibbs comforted.

"I walked up and he was standing with a gun. He was going to kill me and he said Parsons had told him to. I- I told him I hated him and then when he was about to shoot I just let the trigger go," Christina explained. "He just fell. I killed him."

"Hush now, it's over. Just keep calm," Gibbs whispered. "It's okay."

"What's going to happen?" Christina asked. She heard Tony talking on the phone. The tears had stopped.

"Nothing's going to happen. It was all self defense, Christina. You killed him because he was going to kill you. Just stay still okay? How are you feeling?"

"I feel weak. He was going to kill me even after I told him," her voice trailed. She thought of that little life. It was that little life that bought her time.

"Told him what?" Gibbs pushed.

"I told him about the baby. I was buying time," Christina whispered. "I want Callen. I need him."

"I'll take you home. You can type up a report there. Come on, I got you," Gibbs assured. He helped Christina up to her feet. Tony just stared on. Looking back, Christina saw two bodies. Ari lay in a pool of blood, and so did a woman. She looked back ahead of her. She didn't need to see that. She didn't want to.

Parsons had tried calling Viv and Ari. No one answered. Had something gone wrong? He saw the evening news. Another two of his people were shot. He had yet again lost. "Let the war begin," he whispered. "Let the war begin." He was going to take Gibbs down if it was the last thing he did.

Christina sat across from her daughter. It was right after dinner and Tali had finally asked about her father. Christina sighed and looked to Callen. She was going to have to tell Tali sooner or later. "Tali, honey, your father went back to being a bad man. You won't be able to see him again," Christina explained.

"He's dead, isn't he Mom?" Tali asked so innocently. Christina shuttered. The morning had left a scar on Christina.

"Yes, Tali, he's gone. He's dead," Christina confirmed. Tali just sunk in her chair.

"He was bad?"

"Yes he was."

"Then it's okay if he's gone?"

"I guess so."

"Then it'll all be okay, Mom," the child said. It was all going to be okay. Christina looked to her soon to be husband and at her sweet daughter. She knew it would all be just fine. This was her family. Everything would work out as she had them.


End file.
